undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Weight/Issue 17
Issue 17 is the seventeenth issue of Dead Weight. It is entitled Triggerfinger. Previously on Dead Weight The group are faced with a horde of the undead outside their gates. Cooper is eaten alive. Flake, Grace, Abreham and Robbie are split from the others. Sabrina does something sudden. Timeline Day 15 Story Sabrina stands, holding her gun out to the slightly dazed Drake. He stares at her, mostly in disbelief and anger. “Are you ''kidding ''me, Sabrina?” He growls, holding his hand out in order to try and get her to put the gun down. “Put it down.” Sabrina threateningly gestures the gun towards him, placing her finger firmly on the trigger. “I couldn’t have let them in, there would have been casualties.” Drake explains. “Bullshit.” Sabrina spits, her voice firm but her whole body shaking, she didn’t know if it was from the cold or her intense rage that she was filled with. “It’s the truth.” Drake says, sounding more hostile as he uses one hand to hold up and the other to lightly place on top of his knife. “Put the gun down.” He asks once more. “You never liked her.” Sabrina tells him, referring to Grace. “You wanted her dead. You’ve wanted her dead for months.” “That’s not true.” “And once she’s dead, you can kill me. Is that what you want?!” Sabrina asks, her last word loud and angry, yelling over the horde’s never ending noise. Drake stares her down, his whole body shaking now, nothing but hatred and slight betrayal running through his veins. “Yes.” Drake admits, taking a small step towards Sabrina, “Maybe something like that.” Sabrina lets out a small exhale, surprised he admitted to what she wanted him too. “You’re an asshole.” Sabrina says. She swallows hard as he continues. “I never liked you,” He tells her, “But I know you’re no killer.” “Don’t try me.” Sabrina says, quietly. “You won’t pull the trigger, Sabrina.” Her breathing becomes heavier, she can feel tears coming to her eyes as she hesititantly moves her finger on the trigger. “You’re nothing like Grace, you wouldn’t kill anyone.” Sabrina stares at him, locking eyes with him as she prepares to pull back the trigger. Drake suddenly jumps forward, grabbing the gun by the nozzle and pointing it away from him as the gunshot rings out through the forest, the dead’s growls becoming louder. Sabrina struggles to regain control of the gun as Drake attempts to push her down, off of the tower. She stumbles back, her finger grazing against the trigger as she fires a second time, feeling herself tumble onto the stairs, grabbing the railing to stop herself coming over the edge as Drake stumbles backwards, his hand clasping at the side of his head as blood starts pouring from his ear, his whole ear being shot from his head. Sabrina grabs the gun, pointing it towards Drake and firmly pulling the trigger, sending a gunshot through the side of Drake’s head, he lets out a gasp, still alive, as he tumbles backwards, sending himself over the edge of the railing and into the horde. He lands with a thud on top of the dead as they instantly smell his blood, sense his presence as they swarm on top of him, ripping into his body, every inch of his body torn into as the horde continues to get bigger and bigger. Sabrina, shakily, steps away from the tower and runs down the stairs, almost falling over herself as she reaches the bottom, filled with sudden regret and a feeling of terror overcoming her. She turns, spotting Carlos coming to a halt from his run, his mouth slightly hanging open as he had just witnessed what had happened. Sabrina shakes her head, her lips quivering into a frown as she tries to hold herself together. “Don’t tell.” She merely says before turning and running away from the gates, Carlos nods, shock overcoming him as he tries to get the thoughts out of his head as he had to protect the camp. Sabrina stumbles behind the food supplies, her knees and hands meeting the dusty dirt as she begins bawling, her whole body shivering as she coughs and splutters into the ground, feeling her face as she wipes a spot of blood from her cheek. ---- “Fuck!” Grace yelps as she tumbles through the dirt, rolling down a small dip. She coughs heavily, wiping mud from her lip as she turns to look up, some of the horde breaking off and following them down the side of the hill, rolling themselves and breaking several bones in their fragile bodies. Robbie helps Grace up as they continue through the forest. The group keep running, stumbling as their legs become shaky and exhausted. Finally making it into a clearing, they stop to catch their breath for a second as a gunshot rings through the air, followed by two others. “They shouldn’t be fighting them. There’s too many.” Flake says, oblivious to what the gunshots were for. “I fucking hate Drake.” Grace says as several of the dead who weren’t phased by the gunshots come out of the trees. Abreham stumbles against a tree, falling to the floor as he clutches at his leg, letting out a hissing sound as pain surges through his leg. Robbie pulls out his gun, shooting two of the dead as Flake slices the head off of the other, awaiting more of them to come through the forest. “What’s the plan?” Abreham asks, finally having caught his breath. Grace moves over to help support him as he pushes himself up, stretching out his leg slightly. “We go around.” Flake says as a crawler pulls itself from the dark of the forest, growling heavily as it reaches out towards Robbie, he brings his foot down on top of the crawler, it’s skull exploding into pieces. “Around?” “Yeah, we can get in through the back.” ---- Carlos climbs the guard tower, holding his gun in hand as he takes over from Drake’s role. He looks down at the horde as they ram hungrily into the walls, spilling out along the wall. Carlos shakes his head in disbelief, not sure what to think as he hadn’t seen this much at once before. He climbs down, moving towards the lock on the gate to check if it’s holding, the gate rattles intensly as the lock strains against the gate. Knowing the gate wont hold, he turns and runs as fast as he can towards the rest of the group, the gate rattling behind him. ---- Flake, Grace, Robbie and Abreham continue running, seemingly getting further away from the camp as the mountain leads them in an unpredicatable path. “You don’t have a plan for when we get there, do you?!” Robbie asks Flake. “Not really, do you think I planned this?” “It’s all Drake’s fault.” Grace comments. “We don’t have time to waste our breath on blaming people.” “But you know it’s true.” “Who’s this Drake guy?” Abreham asks curiously as the group stop again to regroup their thoughts. “Just some asshole.” Grace tells him as she leans against a tree. “Okay, we’re almost there.” Flake says, pointing upwards. “Just a few more--” The dead start spilling out from the trees again, Robbie curses as he clicks down on the trigger of his gun, only to hear that it’s empty. Abreham fights off one of the undead as it comees stumbling right towards him, it’s jaw snapping hungrily. Grace comes from behind Abreham, hitting the dead over it’s head several times to kill it, kicking it down and stomping on it’s head as Flake slices at more of them that come at the group. ---- Bri sits up in her bed, unable to sleep as she slips out of the bed, shivering from the cold as she makes her way over to the door. She slips her feet into some shoes before pushing her way out of the room, making her way into the dimly lit hallway. Bri wraps her arms around her body, trying to heat her hands under her arms as she continues down the hallway, an idea springing into her head as she continues moving. She finally reaches a room, the door wide open. She knocks her knuckles against the door softly as she hears running water coming from behind the door inside the room. She steps inside slightly before jumping as the door opens, Connor appearing. “Bri? What’re you doing here so late?” He asks, taking a quick glance at his watch before turning off the tap inside the bathroom, closing the bathroom door and approaching Bri as she steps backwards and into the hallway again. “I wanted to ask about the woman who attacked Sally today.” Connor squints, his eyebrows furrowing as her request takes him back a little. “Why?” “I’m just curious. It seemed sudden.” Bri gulps, her eyes travelling from his to behind him, looking inside his room when he leans against the door suddenly, blocking her vision as she snaps back into the conversation. “You’re a nurse, Bri,” Connor says, “It’s not your buisness.” Bri nods, “I’m her friend.” “Then why don’t you ask her yourself?” Bri sighs, feeling like she isn’t going to get any information from him. “So it’s being dealt with?” “Goodnight, Bri.” Connor says impatiently, his lips pursed slightly as he steps back, closing the door as Bri runs out of things to ask. She sighs heavily, awkwardly standing there for a moment before turning back towards the direction of her room, making her way back. ---- An eery figure makes their way down the hallway, a gleaming knife in their hand as it reflects the light from the hallway. They walk until they reach a room, the door closed. The person opens the door, the door swinging open as the light floods into the room, revealing a sleeping Sally in the bed. The person enters, gripping the knife harshly as they stop at the side of the bed, looking down at Sally. The person, Alison, pushes hair out of her face. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, raising the knife and muttering something to herself, a long-winded statement. “Hey.” A voice calls, aggressivly, from behind Alison. She suddenly turns, holding the knife behind her back as she sees who’s there, Bri. “What’re you doing?” Bri asks, her voice returning to her normal, softer voice. “God has shown me a path to remove the evil from our presence.” Alison merely states before turning back around towards Sally. Bri suddenly runs at Allison, grabbing her wrist frantically as she is about to raise the knife again. Bri tugs her backwards, sending her collapsing to the ground. Bri takes the knife, holding it as Alison stands. “You bitch!” She growls. “Leave.” Bri demands, her voice not as harsh as she wanted. “You have interfered with what I have to do.” “Nobody has to know, Just walk away.” Bri tells her. Alison holds out her hand, looking down at the knife before looking back at Bri. “Give me…” Alison asks. Bri looks at her for a moment, slowly handing over the knife. Alison snatches the knife and pushes past Bri, knocking her to the side slightly as Alison disappears down the hallway. Bri practically lurches at the door and closes it over. She turns the lock and sighs, her hands slightly shaky. Sally, lazily, rolls over in her sleep, facing the window again as she lets out a small puff of air, her eyes slightly fluttering open as she listens, her heart racing, awake. ---- Carlos makes his way into the cabin where Tanya, Nancy, Jessica and the kids are. He pants heavily as he catches his breath. “What’s wrong?” Tanya asks, putting her hand on his back to help steady him. “Do we have to leave?” “Y-- Y-- Yes… They’re… There’s too many of them.” Carlos pants, leaning his hands against his knees. “Well, shit.” Nancy curses, stomping her foot. “We’ll be okay, if we just… Go quickly we’ll make it without a bother.” Jessica says as Sammy and Molly move over to Jessica, Sammy taking Jessica’s hand while Molly takes Sammy’s. Amy comes out, Scrap by her side. Carlos looks around the room, confusion on his face. “Where’s Sabrina?” ---- Sabrina runs out until she reaches the center path, turning to look down at the gate, her gaze fixated on the gate as it suddenly lets out a loud clanking sound before the sound of something hitting the ground. Sabrina watches as the gate slowly swings open, her mouth hanging open as she sees the dead suddenly pouring inside the camp. She snaps out of her daze, stumbling backwards and turning, running up the path as the horde finally gets inside the camp. ---- Cast Main *Drew Van Acker as Robbie Starn *Melissa Benoist as Jessica Starn *Allie Lewis as Grace Berry *Brooke Hyland as Sabrina Berry *Imogen Poots as Sally Middleton *Liam Hemsworth as Flake *Josh Pudleiner as Carlos *Melissa Kirk as Melissa Supporting *Q'orianka Kilcher as Tanya *Katie Findlay as Nancy *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Cooper *Malina Weissman as Amy *Sanai Victoria as Sammy *Ariana Greenblatt as Molly *Harry Styles as Drake Also Starring *Billy Burke as Connor *Janel Parrish as Haley Reed *Antonia Thomas as Vicky *Brock Brenner as Harry *Noah Schnepp as Mark Guest *Jackson Rathbone as Abreham *Troye Sivan as Sam *Jennifer Lawrence as Alison *Unknown Dog as Scrap Deaths *Drake *my fukcing patience * Changes * Trivia Category:Issues Category:Dead Weight Issues